


Russian Yukina.

by yukiraniscanon



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Russia, Yukina is russian, anyways yukiran right, how to write fanfics, i don’t know english, im russian and stupid, im stupid, itsumo doori, ranyuki, yukina loves ran so much, yukiran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22462024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukiraniscanon/pseuds/yukiraniscanon
Summary: Yukina wants to confess her love for Ran, but she is too shy so she wants to confess in Russian.
Relationships: Minato Yukina & Mitake Ran, Minato Yukina/Mitake Ran
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Russian Yukina.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kay Togami](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kay+Togami).



> I’m stupid and Russian

_Yukina is in the room._

_But most importantly, Ran is in the room too._

_What will they do?_

Yukina is holding a Russian flag behind her back. She loves Ran. She loves Ran so much, she just wants to kiss her in the lips and then kiss her again because she loves her so much.

But Ran doesn’t know about it.

Yukina is in love with Ran’s voice. Yukina definitely doesn’t hate Ran. 

What’s on Yukina’s mind? Vodka, matreshka, balalaika, Roselia, Ran, yukiran. 

“Minato-san? What is this flag behind your back?” 

“Oh Mitake-san. Sorry I don’t hear you, you’re so tall.”

“Minato-san??!! I’m only two centimeters taller????”

Yukina is so stupid.

Time to say these words.

“Я люблю тебя, Митаке-сан.“ said Yukina.

“What the fuck does this mean? Are you insulting me?”

“That means shut the fuck up you little bitch.”

“Wtf Yukina?”

“Did you just call me Yukina?”

“I can call you yukinya if I want to!”

“Don’t you dare ran-chan.”

“Wtf Yukinya??!!!”

And yes now they’re dating and they’re kissing. Ran will never know that «я люблю тебя» means “I love you”

“Yukinya why do you smell like vodka”

“Shut up and kiss me again Ran-chan”.

**Author's Note:**

> Russia


End file.
